


A dose of you

by Mazekey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Brat Edward Nygma, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Revenge, Season 3 Finale, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazekey/pseuds/Mazekey
Summary: "Here is what is going on, old friend. You destroyed my empire, desecrated my father's grave, shot me and broke my heart. This is my payback," Oswald brought the tiny man in his hand closer to his face, "I'm not going to kill you, oh no, you are my lap dog, remember? My pet, and I'll be keeping you as one. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one is it going to be?"After Edward's betrayal, Oswald decides to bring him home to torture him however he seems appropriate, which involves shrinking him instead of putting him in a block of ice.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic based on a roleplay between my beautiful boyfriend anx yours truly. This is a very dirty fic, there is going to be smut in probably every chapter, enjoy!

"You were the one time I let love weaken me," Edward wasn't sure why those words hurt to hear. Maybe it was because he forced himself to see love as a weakness. He thought that would only slow him down, but Oswald's words were the exact opposite. Could he be the problem? Was HE the one loving wrong, which was why everyone he cared about ended up dead? No. That was nonsense. If there was a right way to love, Riddler would have found that out a long time ago. No. Loving was the problem and he swore to his own name that if he came out of this situation alive, he would never repeat his error. 

The pier was cold, it was always cold in that place, and Oswald had a look of pain and superiority. Fighting or running away were stupid options, he had Firefly and Mister freeze on each side of him, guns ready to either freeze or burn him to death and Edward wasn't sure which one was worse. In the back of his mind, the Riddler was trying to come up with a plan to escape this situation. Nothing good came up. Maybe it was truly hopeless. 

"Victor!" Oswald called and stepped back. Edward's heart skipped a beat. This was it. He was going to be frozen to death. 

"Oswald, wait!" He tried to lunge forward, but both Firefly and Fries pointed their guns at the man. Edward shut his eyes as much as he could he didn't want to see it. He couldn't. What a disaster, how did he fall for Oswald's scheme so easily?! 

He waited for the ice to overwhelm him, however, that never came. Sure, he felt a tingling sensation all over his body, but he was still alive. Still breathing and moving. 

After a couple of minutes, he dared to open his eyes. Everything was dark. "What?" 

Suddenly, the floor began to shake and a bright light came through followed by a giant hand. Edward squeezed his eyes with a pained yelp and struggled against the grip around his waist. 

It took him a moment longer to realize he didn't have any clothes on than it did to notice the lack of glasses. The world around him was just a blur, the giant that had grabbed him looking a suspicious lot like Oswald, "YES! IT WORKED!" he exclaimed and laughed. 

"Huh. I guess that Strange wasn't full of shit after all," the second voice belonged to Victor number two, or Victor Zsasz as he was known. Wait, what had Oswald done to him? 

"What is the meaning of this?! Let go of me!" Edward demanded, continuing to squirm even if he didn't want that entirely. The hand was his only source of heat at the moment, and if his trembling was anything to go by, he needed it. 

Oswald obeyed, well, kind of. He opened the palm of his hand to take a good look at his new acquisition with his thumb still around his torso so he wouldn't roll off. With his free hand and a cruel grin, the Penguin flickered Edward's member. "I thought it would be bigger."

Edward was so taken aback by both the comment and the action that he froze for a moment. His face was bright red and his heart was pounding on his ears. When he came back to it, the man began kicking and yelling in anger, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS, OSWALD! I SWEAR, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" 

Oswald tossed his head back and laughed. Oh, Edward was absolutely adorable like this. The perfect little pet. He noticed Bridgit and the Victor's exchanging a judgemental look and that filled his chest with fury, "what the hell are you lot looking at?! The deed is done, you are dismissed! So get the hell out of my face unless you want to follow him too!" 

Fries rolled his eyes while Bridgit shrugged and turned around before both left. Zsasz, however, stayed there longer with a grin, "whatever you say, boss, but remember about my payment. I'll be waiting fror it," the scarred man winked before leaving.

Oswald huffed. That asshole, always the insubordinate. No, he wasn't going to let him ruin his fun. He finally had Ed after al this time, and while it wasn't what he had wanted originally, he still intended on having his fun with it. He looked down at the still yelling tiny man. "Here is what is going on, old friend. You destroyed my empire, desecrated my father's grave, shot me and broke my heart. This is my payback," Oswald brought the tiny man in his hand closer to his face, "I'm not going to kill you, oh no, you are my lap dog, remember? My pet, and I'll be keeping you as one. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one is it going to be?" 

Edward gritted his teeth in anger, tears threatening to come out, but he refused to let them, "fuck you!" He roared and bit Oswald's thumb. It didn't do any damage and the kingpin had a complete neutral look on his face. 

"Hard way it is then," Oswald unbuckled his belt pulled on his waistband past both his pants and boxers and let Edward fall in. 

Even without his specs, Ed could tell what he was doing, "wait, what are you doing? No no no, OSWALD, DON'T YOU DARE!" He held onto the bigger man's pinky for dear life. If he had to take an estimate guess, he was about six inches now making him just the perfect size to be kept in one's pants. 

"Oh, but I do dare." The Penguin smirked and shook his hands, forcing Edward to lose his grip and fall.

"NOOOOO!" Ed yelled as he slid against the warm skin and the black silky underwear. "This can't be happening, it can't be!" He groaned, trying to get to his feet while leaning on the cloth rather that the man. The small human was desperately trying to look at anything, but the object in front of him.

"Oh, but it is!" Oswald chuckled, "seriously, Ed! If you wanted to get in my pants you just had to have asked. He laughed and released his grip around the waistband. 

Edward was not expecting the force with which he was shoved against Oswald's black curls. Yes, the man had always preferred tighter pants that accentuated his bottom, but goodness, this was tight and warm, a big difference from the unwelcoming cold and vast outside. A part of him was glad to be there, the vast majority, however, knew he had to get out as soon as he could. First because of his now immensely hurt pride. Second, he didn't think he would have much oxygen down there, and while he hadn't started to choke yet, he didn't doubt he would soon. "Oswald!" He yelled before starting to kick and punch once more. One of his hand hit a smooth protuberance and he turned to try and look at it. He didn't really have to, though. Edward had a good guess as to what it was, and as usual, he was right. 

Now, he had seen Oswald's member before, but at the time, it was for pure medical purposes and he definitely hadn't thought about it in dark, lonely nights, specially while he was in Arkham. Normally, he would never touch another man's shame, specially without his consent, this was an emergency though. He needed to get out, and if this was his only option, manners be damned. 

Shaking his head a bit, he forced his way to Oswald's cock and squeezed it with both his arms and legs tightly. The effect was immediate. The man's entire body stiffened. "E-Edward?" The Penguin asked, his voice was breathy.

"Tell me how you like this!" Nygma yelled with a grin and punched the phallus with all of his strength. He immediately felt it twitch and redden beneath him. 

"S-stop!" Oswald demanded. 

Finally, he could give Oswald pain. It wasn't a proper revenge, but it was a start. He began scratching the kingpin's pink skin, focusing on the veins becoming more prominent. Maybe he could even get him to bleed. The thought was very pleasing to him. 

Edward heard a strained noise coming from the jet black haired villain as his member became swollen. "Edward, please!" 

The smell down there was strong and musky, the Penguin probably hadn't showered in a bit. The Riddler wasn't too bothered by it, oddly enough. He wanted to be, even telling himself that he was, however, his brain registered it as 'Oswald,' and it was annoyingly comforting, even arousing, not that he would ever admit it, specially to himself.

It wasn't until Oswald was half erect that Ed realized that maybe his plan didn't go like he had expected. The noises he was hearing weren't that of pain. They were of pleasure, he knew because he had to stop himself from doing them. It was a natural reaction, Edward had been rubbing his exposed groin against a warm surface which is why he became erect, there was nothing to it. Definitely not because of Oswald. 

"Don't... stop...," the Penguin whispered the opposite of what he had said earlier. Yes, he was very aware that he should be stopping. He shouldn't be as turned on right now as he was, but the thought of Edward willingly grinding down against his cock made his knees nearly turn into butter. He didn't even need that much to get hard. Just the image was enough, the actual touch was only a bonus. When he felt Edward slow down, a voice in the back of his mind told him this was enough. He should just go home, pretend that nothing had happened and carry on with his plan. That voice was simply too silent when compared to Oswald's lust. 

He cupped the smaller man and his groin, rubbing them both while walking towards the car quickly. His pants didn't leave much room, which made his regular waddling look even more peculiar. 

Once in the safety of the car, Oswald unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, leading to a moan to escape his lips. The driver glanced back at him through the mirror and his ears warmed up, "STOP STARING AND DRIVE!" He yelled and the man obeyed without delay.

Oswald got as much out of sight as he could before cupping his groin again, "ok, Ed, you wanted to play, then let's play," he whispered softly so only he could hear and moved his hand once again. 

Edward was conflicted when he felt Oswald's hand leave. His pride was very glad to keep an ounce of dignity, but his carnal desire thought differently. In that moment, the latter was stronger. The smaller man rutted against Oswald's member like a dog in heat. When the hand returned, even faster than before, he couldn't cointain the excited noises that came from his lips. He rode Oswald, who was fully erect now and calling Ed's name and touching both of them at the same time. For a moment, Nygma felt as if he would give in first. He could feel him in the edge after all. Just as he was about to, he felt Oswald hump the air and hot pearly strings blasted from his member, and covering Edward completely. As Oswald rode off his orgasm, Edward came as well, although not nearly as much as the other man and shame settled in like a thorn. 

His hair stuck to the rest of his head from both his own sweat, Oswald's and the white seeds. He couldn't even lick his lips without tasting them and, fuck, why was that so hot?! He wanted to be repulsed, disgusted! So why the hell did a part of him want a part two?! 

Oswald was feeling similarly. After the whole "I don't need you anymore" speech he just casually allowed Edward to give him an orgasm. He really hoped his parents couldn't see him now, "ok," he said through panting, "I'll be the first one to admit that mistakes were made." He didn't think he was this weak.

"Oswald, I have your cum on my eyes! You! Who killed my girlfriend! The love of my life!"

The Penguin rolled his eyes, "first of all, YOU were the one that started rutting against my dick." 

"YOU ARE KEEPING ME IN YOUR UNDERWEAR! YOU SHRUNK ME AND NOW YOU ARE KEEPING ME IN YOUR BOXERS!" 

"They are very nice boxers, but I see your point. I'll have to figure out something else." 

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Edward tried to push the cloth out of him, grinding down on him. 

"AH! EDWARD!" Oswald squirmed on his seat, "stop that! I'm sensitive down there and you will end up giving me another boner!" 

Edward stopped, just holding on so he wouldn't fall, "you are disgusting." 

Oswald's cheeks flared, "and you are- well- shut up!" He buckled his belt once again and looked through the window in an pointless attempt to think of anything else. 

Meanhile, Edward caught himself wondering how that would have felt in his original size. Would he have enjoyed it as much? Would Oswald even agree to cum on his face? What did he look like as Ed made him hard. The sounds he made had been heaven sent. 

Ok, so maybe he was attracted to Oswald, but he was definitely not in love!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward absolutely should NOT have fallen asleep in that situation. All of his time should be spent thinking of a way of how to escape, or better yet, how to take his revenge on Oswald even in this size. Defeating the Penguin in his own game would be the perfect way to redeen himself, and yet, there he was snoring against his arch nemesis' phallus like it was some type of body pillow. 

It was a mixture of a lot of things really, post coitus drowsiness, several poorly slept nights planning his revenge, the warmth produced by the much larger body and the sheer comfort he got from just being around the Penguin. Why he felt so safe with one of the most dangerous criminals in the city, the man that had killed his girlfriend and had taken his revenge on him was to his psychoanalysts to find out. He just knew that he did and that he would never admit it out loud. 

Even as he felt his surroundings move and voices speaking, he just groaned and cuddled him more tightly, earning a yelp from the man attached to the body part. He only came to properly wake up when the boxers and pants he'd grown accustomed to disappeared, leaving him bare to the environment. "Oswald!" Edward yelled as he desperately tried to hold on, only to be grabbed by the larger man and be brought to his face. 

The two men extended a glare that was likely meant to be intimidating by both part, but felt more like two children pouting at eachother. Edward was the first one to break it and look around, "a bathroom?" 

"No. My bathroom, we are back in the mansion, a fact you would have known if you had listened to what I had to say instead of using my cock as a pillow." 

Edward rolled his eyes, "so vulgar, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" 

Oswald narrowed his eyes before shoving Edward under the sink and turning on the tap. The water was cold and harsh on Edward's head, who squirmed and coughed, "STOP!" 

"Weren't you the one complaining that you had cum all over your body? Besides, you smell, and not only from our little accident." Edward continued to try and escape the grip as soap was rubbed all over him. His efforts gradually died out until he felt something hard against his groin. 

"Ok, no! That's where I draw the line! You wish to clean me? Fine, whatever, but only I touch down there!" 

Oswald took a deep breath and mumbled a 'Jesus fucking' under his breath before letting go of Ed on the porcelain. "Fine! If you try to escape, I'm using you to unclog the toilet." 

Edward shuddered at the idea and moved over to the soap. He looked up at Oswald, "a little privacy?" 

"Seriously?" The man groaned before closing his eyes, annoyed. 

Edward let out a small huff and began washing himself, "I would have preferred if you did that in the shower. At least the water is warm." 

"Ok, first of all, you are my prisoner. This is not SUPPOSED to be enjoyable to you. Second, if I did that, you might drown, third, that would be a waste of water, unless you were willing to shower with me, which we both know isn't the case." 

"Right," Edward spoke under his breath before going silent until he was done, "you may look now." 

Oswald opened his eyes to look down at the man and felt an odd warmth in his heart. It was a weird familiarity despite this being a completely new situation. 

"Oswald?" The tiny man called, waking the penguin from his trance. 

The man with a limp blushed and turned to the side, "r-right," he carefully picked up his chief of staff and lifted his pants before heading to the bedroom. "As I tried to say earlier, I ordered you a proper terrarium where you will be living, but that will take a few days to arrive," the kingpin brought the tiny man to a hamster cage located on a bed stand, "you will be staying here until then." 

Edward looked between the cage and the man, "seriously?" 

"Oh, shush," he placed Edward inside and locked him in there before turning around to open a drawer, "that's a 5 stars hotel compared to what my other prisoners endure. You have a way to exercise, a secluted place to sleep-" as Oswald turned back around, he was met with Edward sitting on top of the cage with his legs crossed and a shit eating grin. 

"I really hope your other prisons are harder to escape from." 

Oswald gritted his teeth and snatched the man again. The brunette, opened a different drawer and pulled out some purple thread before using it to tie Edward up. At least he wasn't fully naked anymore he supposed. "For being so annoying, you can either sleep there or in my underwear." He threatened and put the diminute human around his neck like a necklace. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he preferred the underwear. It was warm, comfortable and he wasn't constantly under the threat of falling of stepped on, a very real fear specially as the person you are attached to walks down the stairs. Edward didn't realize he was holding in a breath until Oswald sat down on the dining table and waited for supper to be served. 

A part of Nygma felt bad for the staff. They were so used to the bullcrap of this city that they were completely unfazed by the situation. My boss has a naked man the size of a hand strapped to his neck? This might as well happen. Oh, what Gotham did to people. 

"I should have you sleep without eating for the shit you pulled today, but I won't, because that is something you would do and I'm the bigger man. Literally AND figuratively." Oswald smiled proudly. 

"I don't want to eat," Edward shrugged. 

Oswald looked down at him, "what?! No! You HAVE to eat! Otherwise you will get sick, and, and-" 

"I won't grow?" Edward teased with a smirk, acquiring a stare. 

"Edward Nygma, I order you to eat the food," Penguin cut a slice of beef and bringing it to his face. 

Nygma looked up at Oswald, "you aren't my father, even you aren't that much of an asshole. 'Sides, what are you going to do if I don't? Ground me?" He snorted. 

Oswald narrowed his eyes, "don't try me." He hissed. 

Edward rolled his own, but ate anyways. He didn't feel like fighting. Not yet. He had to play nice, for now. 

Oswald relaxed and smiled before petting Edward's head, "good boy." 

Nygma felt his heart beat faster and blood rush to his cheek and other places. Why did those words affect him so much? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter. Probably. 
> 
> Kudos and comments really help me ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and maybe some kudos


End file.
